Dear Tim Scam REWRITTEN
by KassandraTaylor
Summary: Tim Scam gets a letter while he's in jail. When he reads it something inside of him changes. What could that mean and better yet what will he do about it? Please review and tell what you think!


Hey so I redid this WHOLE story.. I read the chapters and to be honest, I pictured him as my ex.. But enough of the past and start looking towards the future. The letter part that is story got its title from was to my ex but I tried to edit it and just well made it towards Scam. I hope you guys like it and if so then please review.

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Totally Spies.. And my spelling is horrible..

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Tim's POV

I was resting on my wonderful and comfy jail cell bed. The guards are rude and annoying, just like three curtain girls. They weren't just any helpless girls, they were super spies. Ha! They are super alright, a super pain in the my evil ass. I was so rudely interrupted by one of the guards banging on the bars.

"Letter for Mr. Tim Scam." I heard him say in a nervous and shaky tone.

I got up from the bed and walked up to the guard, I could tell he was new because I've never seen him around. _I'll go easy on him._ I then snatched it away from him, rudely. "BOO!" I yelled. I heard him scream and run the other direction. Once he was out of sight I chuckled and smirked.

I then walked to the bed and sat down on it, glancing at the letter. _Hmm who would have the balls to send me a letter?_ I then tossed it on the floor and laid back down on the squeaking bed to stare up at the ceiling, not even the slight interested in the letter.

"Tim," I heard a familiar voice say, "It has been 5 years since you left us and went bad." I heard the voice pause. "Come back to W.O.O.H.P. why do you choose to be in a small closed space and not out if here enjoying life as a free man?" I looked up at the voice to see Jerry standing there. I sat up, got up, and walked towards Jerry. As I approached him in his normal black suit with his W.O.O.H.P. name tag, I gripped the bars and looked into his old coral black eyes.

"Now Jerr, why on Earth would I come back to this hell hole that you run? Once I break out i'll kill you and your pathetic spies." I said with venom in my voice.

"Do you hear yourself Timothy? Why would you want to be in here?" Jerry had said.

"To be honest, no I dont want to be in here. Five years ago, I was framed for doing something I didn't even do, and what did you do? Nothing. Absolutly nothing!" I said frustrated. I was tired of arguing and told him what he wanted to hear. "And before you say, what about the people I love shit, I have nobody if I was ever to get out." I stated and walked to the bed to sit on it once more.

I looked up to see Jerry gone and sighed as I glanced at the letter I had recived not to long ago. I picked it up and desited to open it up to read the contince that was held within.

_Dear Tim Scam,_

_ Do you know how hard it is to get over a smart and attracted guy, like yourself? Its so far the MOST difficult thing to do. I have tried to move on from you but I've gotten no where. You may hate me but everytime I see you, my heart can't help to skip a beat but when I hear your voice, it sends chills down my spine. I've soon came to an understandment that I truly love you. Ha, I remember when you tried to trick me into beleiving that you were good, that you acted to be Jerry's replacement but you really just trying to destroy W.O.O.H.P. You had me for a fool. I don't know how this could've possibly happened but it did. I know that if I told anyone else they would think I was crazy or insane. This crush I have for you is very risky. _

_ Love,_

_ SS_

I had read it over twice. _Who sent this? Who the hell is SS? 'Tried to trick me into beleiving that you were good, that you acted to be Jerry's replacement but you really just trying to destroy W.O.O.H.P.? Sam? Clover? Alex? God I hope its not that annoying blond.. Hmmm SS.. _I couldn't figure it out but then I hit me. I smirked as one name clicked in my head. Samantha.


End file.
